Marvel High
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Various one-shots showing the lives of the the teens at Marvel High in New York. Includes characters from Avengers, Agents of Shield and Amazing Spiderman. Oh, and Deadpool. Requests accepted. Cannon pairings for the most part.
1. Not A Shrimp

**AN: so this is just a bunch of one shots taking place in my high school au. If you want to see a certain group of characters interacting just let me know.**

* * *

Not a Shrimp 

_[Steve Rogers -11th, Bucky Barnes -11th, Natasha Romanoff -11th] _

"Hey, Bucky!" Steve called out, spotting his best friend across the parking lot. Steve ran over with a grin on his face and noticed that Bucky hadn't changed much in the last two years (aside from growing his hair out, of course, but Steve would bug him about that later).

"Steve?" Bucky asked in disbelief as he approached.

"Not a single e-mail all summer? I thought you were dead," Steve joked.

Bucky didn't have to look down to answer him. "I thought you were smaller."

"Yeah, 'were' being the key word," Steve answered, grin still intact.

Bucky pulled him into a hug. "Holy shit, man. What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Told you I had a surprise for you when you got back."

Bucky's grin now matched Steve's. "You moved back and didn't tell me?!"

"I _would_ have if you had been in the country," Steve teased as they walked towards the building.

"That is not my fault. You know my parents are European culture nuts," Bucky said with a light punch to the shoulder. "You're staying at the Hill House then?"

"Yeah, Ms. Hill is great. Though it's a little weird being with so many kids. The Grays only had the one other kid."

"You definitely have some weird roomies now."

"Don't I know it."

"Thanks, Steve," a female voice said from behind them.

Bucky jumped in surprise but Steve was unfazed.

"Hey, Nat. You find Clint yet?"

"No." The red head glanced down at her phone. "He's running late."

"Bucky, you know Natasha, right?"

"Romanoff," Bucky nodded at her, still looking startled.

"Barnes," she replied. Her phone pinged. "He's here. Catch you later, Steve. Don't get lost." And with that she was off in the opposite direction.

Bucky opened the side door of the school. "'Nat'?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," Steve said, unaware of the tension.

"Only Barton gets to call her that. In fact, only the kids in the Hill House get to call her by her first name. Even the teachers call her by her last name, well, except Coulson, but that's not the point," Bucky said.

Steve shrugged. "She kind of made me her new best friend over the summer. You and Clint were gone and he told her to make more friends so..." Steve trailed off, unsure as to how he could describe his summer with Natasha.

Bucky laughed. "That had to be interesting."

"It was. In a good way, though."

"Well, let me show you around campus, don't want your shrimpy self getting lost, now do we?"

"Hey! I'm as tall as you now!"

"Nope, must be a trick of the light. You're still a shrimp," he said, pulling him down for a noogie.

"Bucky!"

The only response he received was laughter.

* * *

**AN: So the Hill House is a foster home run by Maria Hill. There are currently seven kids there. Steve, Natasha, Tony, Bruce, Sam, Skye, and Grant.**

**If you have any one-shots you'd like to see, drop me a review or a PM.**


	2. We Should Have Superpowers

**AN: as I said this is not just the Avengers, and I realized I couldn't add Spiderman without adding Deadpool so here we are**

* * *

We Should Have Superpowers

_[Wade Wilson - 10th, Peter Parker - 10th, Officer Potts, Officer Rhodes, Aunt May]_

"Wade," Peter hissed at the boy who was sneaking around the Pizza Hut.

"Calm down, Petey, this will be fun," Wade said as he shook the can of spray paint.

"Aunt May is going to kill me. Why did I let you talk me into this?" Peter moaned.

"Because you love me," the other boy said and he turned briefly to blow a kiss a Peter. "Now start shaking or we'll get caught."

"You're about to write 'Deadpool was here' on a wall. We're going to get caught regardless," Peter pointed out, but he began to shake the can anyway.

"I am not!" Wade complained. He resituated the beanie on his bald head and began to write 'TACOS' in red and yellow lettering. "We must show them who the superior food is. Quick, draw a taco over there."

Peter signed but did as he was told. He was just about done and was about to tell Wade they should get out of there when he heard Wade let out a yelp. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Officer Rhodes asked.

Peter gulped.

One hour later they were sitting in a holding cell at the local station.

"I am never talking to you again."

"Aw, come on, Petey," Wade complained and nudged his shoulder.

"You got me arrested!"

"Hey, if we had superpowers this wouldn't be an issue. You could climb walls or shoot webs and make a clean getaway," Wade told him.

"What would your power be?" Peter asked, giving up on his promise of never talking.

"Oh, I'd have a healing factor, obviously. Like, you could cut my arm off but just stick it back on," Wade said.

"How would that help you get away?"

"I'd just hop on your back."

Officer Potts walked in a moment later.

"Peter, your aunt is here."

Peter's eyes widened.

"I'm dead. She's going to kill me."

"Is this because you forgot the eggs?" Wade asked.

Peter walked away without another word. As he entered the front room he tried to explain himself.

"Aunt May, I'm-"

She held up her hand to stop him. She didn't say anything as she signed the papers that let Peter off with a warning. Her silence continued all the way home.

"Aunt May," Peter tried again as they entered the house.

"Peter, I know the last year has been hard on you, but-" she started to say.

"No, that's not-"

"But I'd really appreciate it if you chose your friends better," she finished.

"Wade's not that bad. Really, Aunt May. That paint was washable, and if I wasn't around he'd be doing way worse," Peter defended him. "Look, whatever I've gone through is nothing compared to Wade. He's had cancer for most of his life and it's finally getting better and he just wants to live a little."

"I would not call vandalism 'living a little'," Aunt May said.

"The paint will wash off the next time it rains."

"Peter, I don't want you to mess up your future before you get the chance to have one."

"And I want Wade to see he actually has a future."

Aunt May sighed. "We'll agree to disagree for now. Go to your room. Finish your homework. And be asleep before 12:30, you have school tomorrow."

Peter nodded. "Alright, love you," she said before giving her a hug.

"I love you too, Peter," she said as she returned the hug.

* * *

**AN: ah Wade, continuing to break the forth wall by talking about superpowers in a non-powered au... also i swear it wasn't supposed to be angsty. Peter just decided to bring up Wade's tragic backstory.**

**If you have any one-shots you'd like to see, drop me a review or a PM.**


	3. The Science Help Room

**AN: as requested, Tony and Bruce doing science, added to a prompt to put Peter and Pepper in the same room. I feel as if these are just going to get progressively longer.**

* * *

The Science Help Room

_[Peter Parker- 10th, Pepper Potts – 11th, Bruce Banner – 11th, Tony Stark – 11th]_

Peter poked his head into the nearly empty class room and was disappointed with what he saw. The only people in the room were two upperclassmen, and neither was the one he was looking for.

Pepper looked up from her work and saw a boy standing in the doorway. She smiled kindly. "Are you here for tutoring?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Peter said, looking around. "Tony Stark was supposed to meet me here."

"He probably forgot. Don't take it personally, he's pretty absent minded," Pepper said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Bruce, do you know where he went?" She turned to the other boy in the room.

"He said he was grabbing something from his car," Bruce said quietly.

"Well, have a seat anyway. Peter, right? Gwen's friend?" Pepper gestured to the seat across from her.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "Sorry, but you're...?" He had seen her before but he was pretty bad with names.

"Pepper Potts."

Peter nodded in understanding. That explained it. Her father was a police officer in the same station as Gwen's dad.

Peter fiddled around with his camera while he waited. It was another six minutes before Tony came loudly into the room.

"Bruce did you get the wires under control? I could find any insulators in the car so we'll have to make do without them but-"

"Uh, Tony?" Pepper interrupted him.

"Oh hey, Pepper, I thought you were hanging out with Tasha," Tony said.

"I was, but Ms. Hill asked her to help with something. She was kind enough to send me a next letting me know she had to cancel though. Something that Peter here could have used," Pepper told him in a disapproving tone.

It looked as though Tony just registered Peter's presence.

"Oh shit. Sorry, Peter. Physics test tomorrow, right," Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "Jarvis, why didn't you tell me about Peter?" he asked his phone.

"Sir, there is an appointment with Peter Parker scheduled one week from today," a British sounding robotic voice replied.

Tony laughed nervously.

"Whoops, my bad. Let's just get started now. Bruce, you good?" Tony turned back to his friend.

"Yeah, we can always finish it at home," Bruce replied.

"Cool. So physics," Tony clapped his hands and went over to Peter. "Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics," he rambled as Peter got out his notes. "I hope you're getting all this down."

Peter smiled. "I appreciate the reference."

"Good, glade someone gets it." Tony's tone implied that someone didn't.

"You know he can't hear you, right?" Bruce said, looking up from his work.

"Never stopped him before. Dude's got super ears," Tony said.

Peter had no idea who they were talking about.

"It's because he doesn't listen to rock music at three a.m."

"You have never complained about that before!" Tony pointed an accusatory finger at Bruce.

Bruce shrugged and said, "I'm not complaining about it. Just stating that your differing music tastes may have something to do with his continued state of hearing."

"Tony," Pepper brought him back to Peter.

"Right, circuits, what seems to be their issue?"

"I get the concept and all, I just don't know how to use the formulas," Peter explained.

"Alright," Tony said as he grabbed a small white board and a marker. "So a series circuit is a circuit in which resistors are arranged in a chain, so the current has only one path to take." He drew out a nice little diagram.

"And the resistance is R1 + R2 + R3 and so on," Peter said and Tony nodded.

"Do you remember how to find the current?"

"V equals IR."

"Right so if R1 and R2 are eight and R3 is four and you've got a ten volt battery the current would be..."

"0.5."

"Perfect," Tony said with a smile. "Now let's move to the more complicated stuff."

"Damn it."

Both boys turned their heads to see Bruce fiddling with the computer board he was working on.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"It's not going through. We need the insulators," Bruce said.

"Did you try rubber bands?" Peter asked.

"Genius!" Tony shouted "Peps, you got any rubber bands?"

Pepper tossed him her supply case. "Don't burn anything," she said, not looking up from her homework.

"No promises," Tony said as he took five rubber bands out of the bag.

Peter watched as Tony and Bruce quickly wrapped them around various wires sticking out of the board. They then attached two of the wire clamps to a metal plate. Bruce placed a magnet on top of it.

"Now watch," Tony said. The boys stepped back and Tony flipped a switch. A blinking red light turned on, showing that the circuit was operational.

"What's suppo-"

"Shush," Tony said as he put a hand around Peter's mouth.

A moment later the magnet of the metal plate moved a fraction of an inch. Bruce and Tony leaned in closer in anticipation and...

The metal plate burst into flames.

Peter let out a high pitched scream and jumped back. Tony moved away and Bruce flipped off the switch. The moment he did the fire went out.

"Tony," Pepper sighed.

"In my defense, I promised nothing," he said.

"Maybe we should go back to studying," Peter suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

**AN: never trust Tony and Bruce with science. and I did not just look up information on circuits just for this chapter, not at all.**

**If you have any one-shots you'd like to see, drop me a review or a PM.**


	4. Don't Panic

**AN: actually wrote this chapter second but I wasn't happy with it until now... it was also supposed to be shorter but Tony wouldn't shut up**

* * *

Don't Panic

_[Pepper Potts – 11th, Tony Stark – 11th, Maria Hill, Jane Foster – 11th, Rhodey – 11th]_

As Pepper turned the corner, her eyes fell on the boy slumped against the lockers.

"Tony?"

He lifted his head slightly at her voice but continued to breathe heavily and clutch his chest. Pepper rushed over and crouched in front of her friend.

"Tony, look at me," he looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know, my chest is burning, I feel like my heart is going to break my ribs. Am I having a heart attack?"

The cold fear in his eyes was almost too much but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Does your jaw hurt?" she asked, placing two fingers on his neck to check his pulse; it was practically normal.

"No."

"What about that burning? Where is it? Is it pain or fire?"

"Fire. Chest and throat," he responded, breathing heavily.

Pepper relaxed a bit, but not much. "Tony, you're not having a heart attack," Pepper said. "You're having an anxiety attack."

"What? Me?"

Pepper made sure he kept her gaze. "Yes, you. I got them a lot when I was a kid. Now tell me about that prank you and Bruce pulled on Steve last week."

Tony was confused. "What? Pepper, what about-"

"The prank," she cut him off.

"We wrapped plastic wrap over his doorway and then set up a camera to catch the results. We were both bored and neither of us could sleep so I convinced Bruce to join in."

He was talking really fast, but Pepper could already see Tony calming down, now that he had something else to focus on.

"Tasha threatened to kill us because his gigantic body falling to the ground woke her up. But I told her that if she wasn't such a light sleeper it wouldn't have happened and then she said that if I wasn't an insomniac it wouldn't have happened but I think I would have gotten the idea eventually. I mean really how hard is it to come up with that kind of prank? Though, I guess Bruce might not have joined in if he wasn't already awake too." When Tony finished he took a slow, deep breath and leaned his head against the lockers. Pepper sat down next to him.

"Better?"

"Yeah, how'd you know what to do?"

"I told you, I use to get them all the time when I was little. My trick was to think of something else until the feeling went away. It always made me want to talk or yell or do something, so that's why I had you talk."

Tony nodded.

"Do you know what triggered it?"

"We were talking about the British and French mandates and how it relates to today," he replied.

Pepper hmmed. "That would do it."

"Um, so thanks for helping me there," Tony said awkwardly after a moment.

"Of course," Pepper said, standing up and offering Tony a hand. "You you could always talk to Ms. Hill about some other ways you could calm down when it happens."

After Tony stood up he shrugged.

"So do you want to go back?"

"Uh, we're probably just going to be talking about it the rest of class."

"Yeah," Pepper nodded. "Well, I'm in Ms. Hill's product team right now so I can ge,t a note and grab your stuff."

They began to walk down the halls towards the councilors' offices. Both noticed that they were still holding hands, but neither let go. Pepper knocked before opening Ms. Hill's door.

"Alright, Pepper, I have a few papers I need taken to the office and then you're done and can-" Maria Hill stopped when she turned around and saw Tony. He dropped Pepper's hand and walked over to the couch. He flopped down on it and put his arm over his eyes.

"I found him in the hall having an anxiety attack," Pepper said quietly to Maria. "I figured he could stay here until lunch."

The woman nodded. "Tony, what class were you in?"

"Logan's history," Tony said, without moving from his position.

Maria wrote a quick note before handing it to Pepper. "Can you tell Jane to come and take these other papers to the office?"

"Sure," Pepper said as she grabbed the other note. She walked over to one of the conference rooms where the kids from the product team did homework when their work was done. "Hey, Jane?" The girl in question looked up from her physics homework. "Ms. Hill wants you to take one more stack of papers to the office."

"Oh, sure," Jane said and got up, closing her book.

Pepper walked down the hall and Jane went into Ms. Hill's office. Maria handed her the papers and, after raising her eyebrows at Tony, she left.

Pepper knocked on the door to Mr. Logan's history class and was soon admitted. She handed the note to the teacher and, after he read it, he pointed to where Tony sat. Pepper walked over to grab his bag and saw that Rhodey sat right next to him.

"What's up with Tony?" he asked, a little worried.

"Tell you at lunch," Pepper said as she grabbed the bag and stood up. She then left the class and made her way back to the counseling offices.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Tony?" Maria asked.

Tony shrugged. He was still in the same position he had been in when he arrived.

"It's really nothing, Maria. Just wanted to get out of class. You know how much I hate Logan," he said.

"Tony, it's okay to talk. You're not the only one going through this," Maria coaxed him.

"You know, it's funny. Therapists are constantly trying to get people to talk about their feelings. But has anyone every stopped to think about how, in order to find out what caused the person to freak out, they have to actually talk about what freaked them out?" Tony rambled, his voice speeding up as he continued. "And that, of course, only freaks them out again. It's a really flawed system. Someone should really look into fixing that. Such as, I don't know, telling them how it can be stopped. I mean, who cares what freaked them out, just give them a pill or something so they don't freak out again because it's really inconvenient to have to talk about what's freaking them out in an area that they've been told countless times is "safe" and that they don't need to freak out about. Flawed system, I'm telling you."

"So you would rather me skipped the 'what triggered you' and just head to the 'how to calm yourself back down after you've been triggered'?" Maria asked.

"Yes! Is that so hard for the entirety of the counseling community to do?"

There was a knock on the door and Pepper entered with Tony's bag.

"Feeling calmer?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm as she set his bag down.

"I would if the system wasn't flawed. But now I'm just upset over that so maybe ranting works," Tony said.

"Told you," Pepper said, ruffling his hair. "Talking about anything and everything is actually very soothing."

The phone ringed and Maria answered it.

"I'll be right over, sir," she said after a moment. She turned to Pepper and Tony. "I probably won't be back until after lunch starts. Just make sure the door is locked when you leave." And with that she left.

"I'll leave you here to rest," Pepper said and turned to leave.

Tony grabbed her arm and sat up slightly to he didn't have to stain to look at her.

"Nah, stay, why hang out with class mates when you can hang with me?"

He said it jokingly, but Pepper could see in his eyes that it would be in his best interest if she stayed.

"Alright," she said.

She sat down on the couch and placed Tony's head in her lap and began to softly run her hand through his hair. He pulled her other hand onto his chest and began to play with her bracelet. When he got bored of that he began to play with her fingers; turning them over in his and making them tap out beats.

They stayed like that until lunch began, and both reluctantly left to continue the day.

* * *

**AN: it was supposed to end after Pepper got his bag but then I wanted to rant about the system so Tony ranted for me. Also, in case it was unclear, they were talking about the Middle East in class and that's what freaked Tony out. I'll go more in depth about it in another chapter.**

**If you have any one-shots you'd like to see, drop me a review or a PM.**


	5. Shipping Wars

**AN: so this is based off Hyper-Blossom-Z's prompt. i guess minor knowledge of the show Young Justice is needed? i'm pretty sure you can understand it without it though**

* * *

Shipping Wars

_[Gwen Stacy – 10th, Peter Parker – 10th, Wade Wilson – 10th]_

"Peter, come on it's about to start!" Gwen yelled from her couch. Wade nosily crunched on popcorn next to her.

"Shut up, Gwen. It's Netflix. It doesn't start until you hit play," Peter said as he grabbed his drink from the kitchen.

"Well, if you don't get your ass in here soon, I might just tell you who the mole is," Gwen said with a smirk.

Peter stuck his head through the doorway and glared at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you know I would," she replied with a smile.

Peter decided not to test her. This was, after all, the same girl who had spoiled the ending of the Firefly movie just because he had, accidentally, spilled slushie on her bio homework.

"You wouldn't spoil it for Wade though, would you?" Peter said, in an attempt to buy himself more time.

"Dad, don't bring me into your fights with Mom," Wade said, eating more popcorn.

"Peter!"

"Okay, okay, I'm here," he said, jumping onto the couch between Wade and Gwen. "Start'er up."

"_Insecurities_," Wade read ominously.

A man in purple and black, with orange eyes and a black spider on his forehead moved across the screen.

"Oooooh, look, Spiderman," Peter said.

"I think his name is just Spider," Gwen said.

"Boring. If I had powers like that, I'd call myself Spiderman," Peter said and the villain grabbed a reporter as he tucked his daughter into bed.

"Way to keep your secret identity," Gwen teased.

"I'd probably tell you first, to be honest," Peter said.

"Woooooo!" Wade cheered as the villain dropped the man from the apartment building. Peter elbowed him. Wade groaned when the man was caught safely in expanding foam. "Awww, Arty, Ollie, why did you ruin my fun?" he complained as the green clad archers shoot at the villain.

"Wade, you're not supposed to want the good guys dead," Peter reminded him.

"Can't I cheer for mercenaries? Mercenaries are the coolest," Wade replied.

They continued interjecting comments through the rest of the show. Wade got rather upset at the end.

"Wally! No! Don't say that! You don't mean it. Arty, he doesn't mean it. He loves you, baby, I promise," Wade cried.

Peter hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Fangirl."

"Ha, Wade! Traught for the win," Gwen cheered.

"Noooo! Spitfire is OTP!" Wade shouted back.

"Traught!"

"Spitfire!"

"Traught!"

"Spitfire!"

"Traught!"

"Spitfire!"

"TRAUGHT!"

"SPITFIRE!"

"Spitfire!"

"TRAUGHT! That is final, no more options."

"Ha!" Gwen cheered triumphantly.

"Damn it," Wade grumbled as he realized he had been tricked.

"Uh... Peter, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

The boy in question was doing a variation of the ASL sign for 'I love you' and was aiming his hand at the wall.

"Trying to get webs to shoot out," he answered.

"Petey, you don't have superpowers," Wade reminded him.

"How do you know?"

"I talked to the writer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Are we going to watch the next episode? I'm anxious to see Traught become cannon," Peter said.

"No! Spitfire is endgame," Wade argued.

Gwen started laughing evilly.

"Oh, just you wait for Endgame," she said, referring to the last episode of the second season.

"Is she threatening me?" Wade asked Peter.

"Nah, I think she's just being sadistic," Peter replied.

"Anyway, on to the next episode. It's totally Dick centric. Wade, you'll love it," Gwen said.

"Was that a joke about my sexuality?"

"Of course not. I am simply mentioning that this episode focuses a lot on Dick Grayson and I know how much you love his character and his relationship with Artemis," she said.

Wade glared at her.

"Chalant."

"Shut up!"

"I'm going to get more popcorn," Peter said, getting up.

"It's true love!"

"They're only fourteen! It's puppy love that will pass!"

* * *

**AN: Spitfire = Wally/Artemis; Traught = Dick/Artemis; Chalant = Dick/Zatana. so yeah, I'd like to think Gwen and Wade get into shipping wars based more on the principle of arguing and Peter just watches it for the plot and only really goes along with the cannon relationships.**

**If you have any one-shots you'd like to see, drop me a review or a PM.**


	6. Crash Course in Love

**AN: TGOF reminded me that I've neglected Thor and Loki. so since this is a perfect segue to the Steve fic i want to write, i've decided to post this now. if you've given me a prompt i haven't posted, its probably because i got halfway through and lost my muse, or a muse for a different story was slightly louder. anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews and please ignore the cliché title on this one  
**

* * *

Crash Course in Love

_[Thor Odinson – 11th, Aslang SIf – 11th, Jane Foster – 11th, Darcy Lewis – 9th, Loki Odinson – 10th]_

Thor was glad he had a friend like Sif.

Moving from Norway to America was hard, especially when his English was awkward to understand at best. While Loki had demanded a tutor to teach him modern English, Thor had stuck with the British teacher at school. Coupled with his love of Shakespeare, Thor's word choice was rather archaic. He preferred speaking Norwegian when he could to get his point across. Not many people spoke it though. That's where Aslaug Sif came in. Her parents had moved to America when she was three, and she still spoke the language at home. Thor felt she brought a little piece of home back to him. When they met on the first day of school, he had made the mistake of calling her by her first name, a mistake he was sure not to make again.

The two now sat next to each other in the lunch room. They had been juniors for just about a month now.

"Who is that fair maiden?" Thor asked, looking across the room.

Sif laughed.

"Who taught you English, Thor? Honestly, you sound ridiculous," she told him.

"_Who is she?"_ he asked again, switching to Norwegian. "_The one in the tan jacket."_

_"_Jane Foster. _She's in my _product team_ and our band class."_ Sif replied, mixing her English and Norwegian together like she did at home.

_"I knew she was in band. She plays, clarinet, right?"_

_"_That's right."

Thor watched her a bit longer. A smaller girl was sitting with her. She was wearing a hat and Thor was pretty sure that was against school rules. When he voiced this to Sif, she laughed again before replying.

"It is. _But some kids are just so well liked that they can get away with things like that. There's a girl in our grade that got away with wearing a hat everyday last year. I think the teachers just gave up."_

"_Realized it was a stupid rule_?"

"Probably. That's Jane's sister or cousin, by the way. Freshman."

Thor just nodded, still looking at Jane.

They had band after lunch and Sif grumbled about it as they walked.

"I mean, _we just ate lunch. Why do I want to play an instrument with things in my teeth?"_

Thor, who had been listening a moment earlier, had become distracted.

"_Are you going to talk to her, or stare at her?"_ Sif teased.

Thor looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"_What would I say?"_

"_Hello, I'm Thor. In English, of course."_

"Hello, I am Thor?"

"Hmmmmm, maybe. 'Hi, my name's Thor. What's yours?'."

_"But, you already told me her name."_

"Fine. Say 'hi, Jane. I'm Thor' and then go from there."

Thor nodded determinately. He grabbed his trumpet case and walked over to the brown haired girl. As he drew close, he realized he was a whole head taller than her.

"Hello, Jane, my name is Thor," he said, sticking out her hand.

"Oh, hey, Thor," she shook his hand. "Just moved from Sweden, right?"

"Norway."

"Sorry, um, so, how do you like America so far?"

"It is nice."

"You've got a British accent," Jane suddenly said.

"_What?"_

"Sorry, it's just that, you would think you have a Norwegian accent since you lived in Norway and all, but you have a British accent though I guess if you were taught by someone who was British you would have a British accent and oh boy, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Thor chuckled.

"Yes, you are. But I was indeed taught by someone who was British so you are right with that assumption," Thor answered.

Their band teacher came in then, so Jane nodded to Thor and then made her way to her seat.

When she got there she noticed Sif was sitting down already.

"Um, you're Norwegian, right?" she asked the black haired girl.

"Yes."

"Um, so have you spoken to Thor at all?"

"I have. His English could use a little work but he's nice."

Jane nodded. "Alright. He just kinda introduced himself, and already knew my name so I was just wondering."

Sif had an internal debate for all of six seconds. In her opinion, the whole dancing around feelings was the biggest pet peeve of hers. If you like someone, say so.

"He was asking about you at lunch," she told Jane.

She looked up, surprised.

"He was?"

Sif was about to say more, but their teacher started class and the two fell silent. Jane lost her nerve to ask more after class, but when she saw Sif walking away with Thor, she wished she hadn't.

"Soooooo, how was school?" her younger cousin asked as she got into the car after school.

"Pretty, good, how about you Darcy?" she asked as they drove away.

"Eh, it was fine. Jemma helped me out with my bio homework after debate club."

"Is that why you took so long? You could have told me," Jane scolded.

"I figured you would just tell me to text her from home," Dracy replied.

"As much as I hate leaving an hour and a half after school, you're homework is-"

"Jane, look out!"

Jane looked at the road and slammed on the breaks. The light had been green. She had watched it go from red to green as she approached it. There was no reason for the boy to be walking across the street. Jane punched on her hazard lights before getting out of the car. Thankfully, there was no one behind her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," said as she went in front of her car. She was even more shocked when she saw who she had hit.

"Thor?! Oh my god, are you okay?"

A black haired boy came running up as Darcy also came over. The boy was shouting in a language she didn't understand.

"Yes, this kid, teenager, just came out in front of my cousin's car. Um, she hit him a bit and he's bleeding but he's sort of breathing so I guess that's good. We're at the corner of Garfield and Jon," Darcy was speaking into her phone.

Other people had started to stop around them.

"Thor!" the black haired boy had shouted again. They could all hear sirens in the distance.

The blond on the ground opened his eyes a crack.

"L-loki? _What happened? My head..."_ he trailed off as he groaned in pain.

Loki let out a sigh of relief.

"_You _fucking_ idiot,"_ he mumbled.

"What was he doing? The light was green," Jane said.

"Don't mind him, he's just _an idiot,_" Loki said, he was pressing his jacket sleeve onto the wound in Thor's forehead.

The ambulance pulled up a moment later. After making sure Thor wouldn't injure his spine, they loaded him into the vehicle. Loki followed him in and Jane and Darcy followed behind in her car.

They were in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes before Loki had come back to wait with them.

"I am so sorry," Jane apologized again.

"It's not your fault," Loki said. "I was the one who threw his stupid key chain." He also spoke with a British accent.

"Is he gonna be okay?"Jane asked.

" He needed two stitches for the cut on his head and five for the one in his arm, but other than that he's fine," Loki replied. He then shrugged. "He's got a minor concussion, too."

"Again, I'm really sorry," Jane said.

"It's alright. Like you said, the light was green. He shouldn't have been in the road. Really, it's alright. We'll be out of here as soon as I call our parents to pick us up."

"At least let me drive you home," Jane insisted.

"Alright, I'll go get Thor," Loki said and walked away.

"Don't you need a parent or guardian to check you out of hospitals?" Darcy asked.

Jane just shrugged.

Apparently Loki was enough because he was back a few minutes later with Thor walking next to him with his hand on his shoulder. He had a bandage wrapped around his right arm and a patch above his left eye. Someone had also given him sunglasses to help with the light sensitivity.

"I'm really sorry," Jane apologized again, as they walked out.

"_It's alright, Jane. It was my fault for going in front of you."_ Thor answered. He then frowned.

Jane had only caught her name.

"He's only speaking Norwegian but the doctor says that he should be able to start speaking English again by tomorrow. He's reminding you that it was his fault," Loki translated.

They all climbed into the car and Loki gave directions back to his house. Their mother was waiting on the porch when Jane pulled into the driveway. She went over to the car as Thor and Loki were getting out.

"_Thor, honey, are you alright? Loki, what were the two of you doing? Honestly, I can't leave you boys alone for a minute and you get yourselves hurt," _she said, fussing over Thor.

"I'm really sorry."

"Jane, it's fine," Loki and Thor said at the same time, thought Thor said it in Norwegian.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, dear," their mother said. "They're always getting themselves hurt one way or another. Luckily it was only one of them this time. Thank you for bringing them home."

"Oh, of course," Jane said. She waited until they reached the porch before backing out and driving away.

"So did you see his arms?"

"Darcy!"

"What? Blondie only had a short sleeve on. It was kinda hard not to notice how well built he was. You said he was sixteen/seventeen, right?"

Jane just ignored her. They were almost home when Darcy's phone started to ring.

*Darcy, is it true?*

"Jemma? What are you talking about?"

*You and your sister hit that Swedish kid with your car!?*

"Okay, one, she's my cousin. Two, he's Norwegian. And, three, how did you find out?"

*Someone saw and took pictures. Leo saw it on Facebook and told me about it.*

"Someone posted pictures on Facebook?"Jane asked frantically, having overheard the other side of the conversation.

"Yup, apparently you're famous now, Janey," Darcy teased as she got out of the car. She told Jemma she'd call her back later, and then hung up.

"I'm a horrible person," Jane moaned as they walked in.

"How was school, girls?" a voice asked from the kitchen.

"Jane hit a dude with her car!" Darcy announced.

"What! Jane why did you do that?"

"I didn't-"

But Darcy cut her off. "She really hates the kid."

"Jane." Their grandfather came about of the kitchen with a disapproving look on his face.

"I don't hate Thor! He only just introduced himself today. It was a complete accident," Jane explained.

"Is he alright?"

"His brother said he'd be fine."

"Good. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Sooooo, he introduced himself?" Dacry asked when their grandfather went back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he came over to me before band and said, 'hi, Jane. I'm Thor'," Jane said.

"How'd he know your name?"

"Sif, another clarinet player who's his friend, said he was asking about me at lunch so I guess she told him."

"Oh em gee," Darcy said with an almost evil smile. "He totally had the hots for you and you just hit him with your car. He was probably going to ask you to the Welcome Back Dance, and you just gave him a concussion. "

"Darcy!"

Thor took a deep breath as he walked towards the band room. It had been four days since he had gotten hit and somehow during that time Sif had convinced him that it would be a good idea to ask Jane to the Welcome Back Dance.

"_You've been staring at her for two weeks. Just ask her out."_

Thor jumped as Sif appeared behind him.

"_You said you wouldn't watch_," he whispered.

"_You need the support. Now go."_

Despite his nerves, Thor couldn't help but smile as he noticed Jane getting her clarinet out of the increment closet.

"Hello, Jane," he said.

"Thor!" Jane spun around. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. That was not my intention."

"No, no, it's fine. How are you doing?"

"Quite well. And I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Oh sure," Jane said.

"Well, the many announcements have brought to my attention that there is a dance next Friday, and Sif tells me that the upperclassmen normally go with dates. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the dance," Thor said, glancing down at the ground momentarily.

"Like a date, well that's what you said, right. Yes, I'd love to," Jane said with a smile on her face.

"_Wonderful,_" Thor smiled.

* * *

**AN: 2,000 words... this one got a little crazy**

**If you have any one-shots you'd like to see, drop me a review or a PM.**


End file.
